1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a network apparatus and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a network apparatus capable of controlling a device on a home network, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, home network systems are network systems which enable intelligent communication by performing network matching between a home network installed in a home and an external communication network. Sharing of information sources and utility of individual products in a smart home may be maximized through home networking.
Home devices configured to constitute a home network include information-based devices, such as a personal computer (PC), a facsimile, a scanner, or a printer, audio/video (A/V) devices, such as a television (TV), a settop box, a digital versatile disc (DVD), a video cassette recorder (VCR), an audio, a camcorder, or a home game machine, control-based devices, such as a coffee machine, an electronic rice cooker, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a microwave oven, or a camera, other devices, such as a remote controller, an intercom, a sensor, or a light, or the like.
Nowadays, portable devices, such as a tablet or a cell phone, which are portable and usable by a user are incorporated into the home network systems, and the home devices and the portable devices may be controlled using the home network systems. The home devices and the portable devices are connected to sub networks, such as a phone line, a wireless local area network (LAN), Bluetooth, a universal serial bus (USB), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394 interface, or a power line.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of notifying a user of operation states of devices in the home network systems through more simple method to improve efficiency of the home network systems in that various devices may construct the home network systems.